When fates meet
by Siei
Summary: Siei enters with a little change in her REAL attitude...R?R
1. Default Chapter

"When fates meet."  
DC:I own nothing. understand me? I OWN NOTHING!! except my self and my characters.  
  
/flash back/  
*Siei is meditating under a tree and Y-Young*  
Y.Hiei:Hiya Siei. *smiles chibi like*  
Y.Siei:Hello Hiei.*gives Hiei noogie*  
Y.Hiei:*laughs cutely*  
Y.Siei:*laughs* So Why did you come visit?  
Y.Hiei:Daddy wants to see you.  
Y.Siei:Ok.^_^  
*on her way to the palace*  
Y.Siei:Hello Kurama.How are you?  
Y.Kurama:*The little youkai smiles and says* Hi Siei. And I'm fine.You want to play ball later?  
*holds up ball*  
(AN:These people are 5 so they may seem childish)  
Y.Siei:Sure Kurama-kun  
*at palace*  
Y.Siei: You wanted to see me father?  
Dad:Yes. Siei..Have you been training physically?  
Y.Siei:n-n-n-no.  
Dad:*sighs*then I have no choice.  
Y.Siei:What is it father?  
Dad:You are not worthy of being my daughter.  
Y.Siei:Huh?  
Dad:You are hereby banished to the human world.  
/end flashback/  
Siei:*growls* I WILL prove my worth. *resumes training*  
*a few days later*  
Siei:I think I'll follow Urameshi.  
(AN:They are now 15. I just wanted to tell you.BACK WITH THE STORY!)  
Siei:*thinking* Hiei and Kurama-kun?? What are they doing here???  
*Hiei hears a twig snap and run to the tree,and comes back with a cloaked figure.*  
Hiei:I think it was spying on us.  
Siei:*takes off cloak*I wasn't spying on you.  
Hiei and Kurama:Siei?  
Siei:Yep. The 1 and only.^_~  
Both:We thought you were banished?!  
Siei:*chuckles slightly* I think I've proven my worth.*reveals jagan eye*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me:WOW?! This was MUCH longer in my note book.  
Hiei:Well this isn't your note book is it?  
Me:No   
Hiei:My point exactly.  
Me:Remember Peoples This is a Siei/Kurama story  
Hiei:Like it or I'll slice you with my black dragon sword.  
Me:*bonks Hiei with a random frying pan*You Baka your gonna scare away my readers.  
Hiei:Gomen Nasai.X____________X  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappie ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Siei:Uh Hiei is uh.....unconcious at the moment so I will do the dislaimer.  
DC:HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU??!! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ME AND MY CHARACTERS!!  
Hiei:*wakes up* ow  
Siei:Ohhhh...NOW you wake up  
Kurama:uh..Maybe we should get on with the story.  
Siei:Oh Good idea Kurama-kun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
EOE:*gasp*  
Siei:just to prove my worth further. I'll help you.  
Hiei:*whispers* Just don't give me a noogie, Siei.  
Siei:Whatever.*gives Hiei noogie.*  
Hiei:I told you NOT to.*blushes*  
EOE:HA HA!!!  
Both:*Growl and fire comes up.*  
EOE:*silence*  
Both:hee hee hee.  
Yusuke:Lets GO!!  
EOE:you didn't have to shout.  
Yusuke: -_-  
*up in tower*  
Suzaku:Ha,Those humans think can stop me? Ha Ha Ha Ha.  
*skips to the cult humans*  
Kurama:This is getting boring.*slashs cult human*  
S&H:We agree*both slash cult humans*  
Siei:*thinking*I never noticed but.....I think I'm attracted to Kurama*out loud*   
How many of these things are there?  
Hiei:As many as Suzaku sends to us.  
Kurama:One of us needs to check on Yusuke.  
Hiei:How bout you do it, Siei?I mean...You're the fastest.  
Siei:Alright.  
*in tower*  
Yusuke:AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Siei:Yusuke!!! O_O  
*Suzakus powering up Storm of Torment*  
Yusuke:*Shuts eyes tightly*  
Siei:*leaps and pushes Yusuke away,but gets hit*AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`END CHAPPIE ^_^ EVIL CLIFFIE ^_^  
Siei:Phew. That was a good Chappie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
Chapter 3  
  
*Hiei,Kurama, and Kuwabara come up*  
H,K,&Y:Siei!!!  
Siei:*stands up*Yea?  
EOE:*anime style faint*We thought you were DEAD!!!  
Siei:Thought wrong. ^_^ I told you I was worthy.  
Hiei and kurama:I guess we will stay in the human world.  
Siei:*holds Hiei and Kurama*You can stay at my place.^__^  
Both:Ok.  
*Siei's place*  
Siei:Whatcha think?  
Both:Wow....*_*  
Siei:^____________________________________^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappie.^_^  
Hiei:*wakes up and yawns*  
Siei:Have a nice sleep?  
Hiei:Yea I actually did.  
Kurama:Well Plz  
Hiei: lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Kurama:O_O Well...as I was saying PLZ   
Hiei:lalalalalalalala*gets bonked by TEAFPOD.(The Evil Authoress Frying Pan Of Doom)  
Siei:Go ahead Kurama.  
Kurama:PLZ Read & Review.  
Hiei:OW GOMEN NASAI!  
Siei: In case you were wondering  
Gomen Nasai-I'm very sorry.  
Baka-Idiot.  
and oh yea if you don't know ANY Japanese words-Then DON'T READ MY STORYS!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Chapter 4 "Confessions"  
  
*morning and Siei just woke up*  
Siei:*thinking*Ther has to be a way to confess my love to Kurama.  
*Kurama wakes up*  
Kurama:Good morning Siei.  
Siei:Good morning Kurama.  
Kurama:Where's Hiei?  
Siei:Training.Kurama there is something I have to tell you.  
Kurama:What?  
Siei: Well, I-  
*as if on cue Hiei swoops down from a tree.*  
Kurama: Hello Hiei. So Siei what were you saying?  
Siei:I-I gotta go.  
Hiei:What was that about?  
Kurama:*shrugs*  
*under a lone tree*  
Siei:I gotta find a way to tell him.  
Kurama:*quietly*I've kept a secret from Siei for 10 years.  
Siei:*same thing except Kurama instead of Siei*  
Both:I'll tell him/her tonight!  
*both run to the middle of the forest*  
*The 2 Youkis stop when they get to the clearing*  
Both:I love u!*they hug*  
*Kurama standing 8" taller than Siei lets her rest on his chest*  
Siei:Kurama?  
Kurama:Yes?  
Siei:can we stay like this?I don't want to move.  
Kurama:*chuckles softly*sure.....  
*The full moon hovers above them as they fall into a peaceful sleep holding  
each other never to let go*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPPIE!  
Siei:How romantic  
Hiei:Just the way u wish huh?  
Siei:ye- HEY!!  
Hiei:*chuckles*  
Siei:*pulls out TEAFPOD and hits Hiei*HMMF!  
Hiei:ITAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!! X__X  
Siei:o yea Itai-ouch  
and o yea if u really liked it I'll right more^___^  
Hiei:Great more torture..*gets hit by TEAFPOD* X___X  
Siei:He should be out for a while. BYE!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. war on trust

Chapter 5 "War on Trust"  
  
HI!I'm back with the next chappie thing! Hiei:I bought a helmet for the next few chapters!^^ Siei:that was smart except..... Hiei:wat? Siei:TEAFPOD can go thru NETHING!^^ Hiei:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Siei:Hiei,do the disclaimer! Hiei:Siei doesn't own nething bout herself and TEAFPOD Siei:thank u Hiei!now on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *1 month later* Siei:*laying with Kurama in the bed thing she made* Kurama:*pushes Siei a little*Siei? Siei:yes?wat is it Kurama-kun? Kurama:I just got news from Koenma..... Siei:and? Kurama:I'm gonna have to go.. Siei:WAT?! Kurama:I'm sorry...I have to help Yusuke and the others fight a new demon... Siei:*hugs Kurama*plz....can I come with u guys? Kurama:*shakes his head solemnly*sry.....but no.. Siei:*starting to cry slightly*wat if u don't come back?... Kurama:I will.....this I promise... Siei:I no u'll keep it....*lets go* Kurama:good-bye Siei....*leaves forest* Siei:good-bye Kurama...*hangs head down* *at battlefield* Yusuke:Kurama,Hiei u 2 go around the back!Me and KA will get them from the front! Kurama and Hiei:*nods and they do as their told* Kurama:*hit by a dagger*AHHHHHHHHH!!*thinking*I made a promise to Siei....I can't let her down... Hiei:KURAMA!U need some help and quick!  
  
Kurama:hurry....Hiei get the others.....*blacks out* Hiei:*nods and gets them* *1 hour later* Kuwabara:*pokes Kurama some*Kurama?wake up man.. Kurama:*eyes open slowly*huh?where am I? Yusuke:ur at my house and Botan healed u... Botan:yep! Kurama:*thinking*is this girl EVER NOT so perky?*outloud*wheres Siei? Hiei:not here right now.. Kurama:I've got to go c her...*tries to get up but he starts to hurt badly* Kuwabara:hey Kurama stay down or u'll hurt urself! Kurama:I made her a promise.... Yusuke:just stay here till u heal...THEN u can go c her... Kurama:ok Yusuke..*lays down and falls asleep* Siei:I no the battle is over....wheres Kurama?.....he didn't die did he....?He said he wouldn't....but u can't make a promise like that...o Kurama....*cries* /Kurama's dream sequence? Kurama:I promise I won't die.....I'll b back soon...*starts to walk away* Siei:Kurama!don't leave!*begins to cry on his shoulder*don't leave... Kurama:I'm sorry....I don't have a choice.....I'm sorry Siei....I promise I won't die...*walks away* Siei:*sobs*Kurama........I hope ur right...*looks down while crying* /end dream sequence/ *Kurama is turning all over till he wakes up* Kurama:*panting and wiping the cold sweat off*soon Siei.. /Siei's dream sequence is pretty much the same as Kurama's? Siei:o Kurama...plz come home....*begins to reawaken the dry tears that layed on her eye lid* *morning* Kurama:damn.....I'm still so weak....Siei must b worried sick.... Hiei:If it means that much to u I'll take u there... Kurama:could u Hiei? Hiei:*nods*grab on.. Kurama:*holds Hiei arms and the teleport to the forest* Hiei:Siei?! Siei:*dries tears as she comes out*yes Hi-KURAMA!*hugs him*I missed u so much! Kurama:*hugged*I missed u 2 Siei... Siei::wat happened to u? Kurama:just a stab during battle.. Siei:*fully heals him*I thought u had died.... Kurama:I promised that I would live...and that I did.... Siei:Kurama.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End chappie! Siei:that was so sweet Kurama:could u hand me another tisuue Hiei? Hiei:*hands him 1* Kurama:thanx*blows nose* Siei:ne way send presents if u want!i think they would want some! E.O.E:YES WE WOULD! Siei:lol u can even send me some if u want ne way press the little purplish magic button at the bottom... Hiei:They no its a review button u baka... Siei:*whacks him with TEAFPOD*ne way Ja ne!^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. GIFTS AND FUN!

Chapter 3:GIFTS AND FUN!8D  
  
Siei:heya ppls we actually got gifts..^^ E.O.E:YAY! Siei:only 3 ppl got gifts.... E.O.E:awww... Siei:o well...we will have fun in this chappie!^^ *reads a review* Siei:Kurama got a gift...-.-'... Kurama:^^ Siei:eLeMeNt YoUkaI AnGeL sends u hugs and kisses... Kurama:*hugged and kissed*^^ Siei:feh...I shall get u later Youkai... Hiei:y r u gonna do that? Siei:haven't u read the story?!?! Hiei:I dun have time to... Siei:anywayz Kurama is MINE!*anime vein appears* *reads another review* the same person sends Hiei sweet snow... Hiei:*eats it and runs around hyper* Siei:ahem...ANWAYZ..o.O...I got a gift..^^ *eats sweet snow and runs with Hiei*^^ Yusuke:two overly hyper youkais with one as an authoress can only lead to trouble... Siei:TRUTH OR DARE TIME!^^ E.O.E:O.O.... Siei: Kuwabara truth or dare? Kuwabara:dare I ain't scared of u Siei.. Siei:u should be...I dare you to kiss Yusuke on the lips... Kuwabara and Yusuke:O________O Siei:do it..*takes out TEAFPOD* Kuwabara:YIPE!*kisses Yusuke on the lips and is wiping off his lips* Yusuke:I HAVE BEEN POISONED!X_X Kuwabara:shrimp truth or dare? Hiei:dare... Kuwabara:I dare u to show us those pics u have of Botan... Botan:he has pictures of me?!?!O_O Hiei:*blushes and throws out the pics of Botan he had* E.O.E:O___O...sick mind Hiei... Hiei:heh..^^'...uh...Yukina truth or dare? Yukina:truth.. Hiei:is it true that u luv the baka? Yukina:*blushes and mumbles*hai.... Hiei:nani? Yukina:*a little louder*hai... Hiei:a LITTLE louder.. Yukina:HAI!*blushes* Kuwabara:wow... Yukina:truth or dare Siei? Siei:that wasn't in the script! but anywayz dare... Yukina:I dare u to make out with the person u would most likely NOT make out with...even if its a girl... Siei:u evil Yukina..O.O'... Yukina:I have my moments...^.^ Siei:fine...*looks over to Keiko and gulps*o some1 save me... Keiko:ME?!?!?! Siei:*makes out with Keiko and hides under the couch*o.o... Keiko:X_X.... Siei:um...thats enough for today.. send gifts and dares for next one of these.. till then..ja ne... 


End file.
